your daily dose of aphrodisiac
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: <html><head></head>para LizI'm por ser mi review #50 - la clase luna creciente tiene que hacer un proyecto, Stein les da un libro para elegir su tema por parejas-y trio- Maka encuentra uno muy peculiar..."AFRODISIACOS"</html>
1. Chapter 1

¡ALO!... Bien eh aquí lo prometido, **Liz.I'm, **tu regalo por ser mi review # 50, espero que te guste y se te cansen los ojos, como lo pediste, esta largo, con todas tus indicaciones

Primero pensé en hacer uno totalmente diferente pero me di cuenta que se parecía a otro que quiero hacer próximamente, y la idea de este me llego mientras leía un dojunshi- por accidente resulto ser hentai – y en el –en la primea o segunda pagina, no pase de la cuarta- mencionen las palabras "afrodisiaco" y "dosis", eh aquí el resultado…¡MI PRIMER LEMMON!

¡DISFRUTENLO!

*niños, no lean esto, esta muy fuerte, según yo… (dos min. después) ¡MOMENTO! ¡NIÑOS, ¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ? VALLAN A LEER ALGO SANO!

***your daily dose of aphrodisiac***

**Capitulo uno/dos**

Caminaron a paso lento del departamento al Shibusen, hace poco que habían vuelto de la misión de buscar a Chrona, de que Soul fuera manipulado por la locura y luego salir de ese trance por si solo, hace poco que Maka se dio cuenta que su arma es muy poderosa y ¡Por Dios! Que esa vez se veía endemoniadamente sexy

*soy Soul Eater el demon scythe*

Esas fueron sus palabras y si que se veía cool, y aun mas sexy en ese momento, pero reprimió las ganas de lanzarse a él y abrazarlo

Y tal vez besarlo

Prefirió darle un Maka-Chop, con la escusa de haber jalado sus coletas y comportarse cool, después de haber hecho un desastre, cuando la realidad fue que se veía tan guapo y mas cuando fue dominado por la locura, y sentir la frustración de no poder hacer lo que quería con él en ese momento

¡Por Shinigami-sama! Cuando saco su teclado y lo toco… quería alanzarse a él

Reacción cuando sintió la intensa mirada de su arma con expresión de interrogante y duda, por como lo estaba viendo, era como cuando el ve un alma, con hilo de saliva en la comisura de su labio inferior

Se sonrojo y apresuro el paso moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza

¿En que estaba pensando? Y más ¿con quien?

Llegaron minutos antes de que Stein entrara a la habitación, todos estaban en sus sitio, bueno, Kid estaba en el piso de su sito lloriqueando algo así como que *hoy nada era simétrico*, Patty estaba igual que su técnico, en el suelo, pero la diferencia era que ella se rompía las costillas de la risa que este le causaba, Liz frustrada veía la escena desde su lugar

Maka rio al ver que ya hasta tenia unas cuantas canas

*lo que causa vivir con Kid y su obsesión* pensó para sí y se rio internamente subiendo las escaleras para situarse en su lugar, Soul la seguía de cerca, con una gran sonrisa

Podría haber jurado que en el camino Maka la miraba de reojo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, algo que identifico a modo de deseo, y se asombro al ver como esta caminaba mas lento y lo miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo, comiéndoselo con la mirada, desnudándolo con ella, y se sintió avergonzado cuando esta se detuvo y lo miro con profunda lujuria y vio como le escurría un hilo de saliva por un extremo de su boca, pareciera que se lo imagino desnudo, en un plato de helado, bañado en chocolate con un letrero el cual decía *de Maka* y con velas a su alrededor

Después cuando se hubo dado cuanta y se sonrojo caminando mas rápido, se sonrió y se sintió halagado e importante

¿Quién iba a decir que él le provocaba eso a la pecho-plano-come-libros de Maka?

Se sentaron y escucharon como Stein se acercaba al aula como siempre, sentado en su silla con ruedas

La puerta se abrió estridentemente, y dejaron paso a ver al científico loco con un tornillo en la cabeza y unos cuantos libros – como diez – en sus manos, portando en su rostro una sonrisa sádica, muy propio de él

Entro rápido, y así como entro, se callo a suelo, haciendo colar los libros que llevaba, giro un poco en el mismo y después de levanto con total tranquilidad, sacudiéndose su bata y murmurando algo así como *¿Cómo rayos no me sale aun?* y *algún día no me caeré*, los dos suspiraron, jamás cambiaria

Stein tomo rápido los libros de suelo, y los coloco en la mesa, se giro y los miro a todos

- Buenos días a todos – sonrió – hoy no diseccionaremos nada, les traigo trabajo – dijo mirándolos a todos a través de sus gafas que brillaban por el reflejo de la luz

En la habitación se escucho un "AHHHH" muy largo, Stein frunció el entre cejo

- Si quieres Sali… - la puerta voló por los aires, dando paso a un peli azul muy hiperactivo y gritón con su arma peli negra y amable – YA LLEGO SU DIOS ¿ME EXTRAÑARON SIMPLES MORTALES? - a la velocidad de la luz llego al escritorio y se paro en el, pisando los libros

- NO SUFRAN, YA ESTOY AQUÍ KIAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA – grito entre risas y fingió tristeza en la parte de "no sufran" de su oración

En medio de su risa maniática, un bisturí paso rosándole la mejilla izquierda dándole paso a una herida y un hilo de sangre en ella, este se estampo en la pared detrás de él

- Te diseccionare si no te callas y te sientas Black Star – dijo Stein con la mirada gélida y vos tenebrosa, Black trago grueso y sudando frio se situó en su sitio, junto a Tsubaki y detrás de Soul

- bien como decía – se acomodo los lentes – si quieres salir temprano, no… - miro su reloj de mano – si quieren salir en 10 minutos-

Se escucho un grito de horror por parte del hijo de Shinigami-sama, todos lo voltearon a ver, encontrándolo como en la mañana, en el suelo, gritando *que sean 8 no 10, que asimetría* Stein suspiro con exasperación ¿Cuántos mas locos interrumpirían su clase hoy? Se pregunto

Camino hacia Kid, lo tomo del hombre derecho y rápidamente encontró en nervio que quería, lo presiono con fuerza y Kid callo desmayado, Liz soltó una exclamación de asombro

- ¿Qué le hizo? – pregunto y de fondo se escucho la risa de Patty

- lo desmaye, déjalo, despertara en unas horas – volvió a posicionarse frente a la clase – si alguien mas se le ocurre interrumpirme de nuevo… - los miro por encima de sus lentes – lo disecciono – paso un largo rato sin escuchar nada, solo el leve ruido de un grillo, Stein se giro y le lanzo un bisturí partiéndolo en dos, el grillo sonó dos veces mas antes de morir, todos lo miraron con horror, procurando no hacer nada para interrumpir a su maestro, si no deseaban quedar como el grillo, el del tornillo sonrió complacido

- bueno si se quieren ir en 10 minutos, me harán un proyecto, el cual quiero para la próxima semana – poso una de su mano izquierda en los libros – les traje un libro para cada pareja – Patty alzo la mano – y para el trió – la bajo – son veintiuno, diez son suficientes – tomo el primer libro – elijan por parejas – Patty repitió su antigua acción – y trió – y la que le seguía - un tema de su interés, y por toda la semana pueden faltar – todos sonrieron – así que al salir cada técnico tomo un libro – Patty volvió a alzar la mano por tercera vez – y un arma del trió – la bajo – y se retiran – se sentó en su silla y giro su tornillo hasta oír un leve "click" – nos vemos~ - se impulso hacia la puerta para salir como siempre lo hace

Cayéndose

Todos se levantaron y cada uno tomo un libro – Liz cargo a Kid y Patty tomo el libro – saliendo de la sala, pisando a su profesor en son de venganza, mientras este se quejaba con cada pisotón

Soul sonrió y a apropósito piso su rostro, obteniendo un * te diseccionare Eater* por parte del científico

Por ahora no puede – pensó Soul

Black Star lo imito, se vengo por la herido en su mejilla

Así todos salieron del lugar directo a sus casas

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Maka se sentó con pesadez en la sella de su escritorio, tomo el libro de su mochila y lo abrió en el índice, empezando a leerlo, eh iba subrayando de verde lo que a ella le interesaba, de azul lo que podría interesarle a Soul, y de rosa lo que podría interesarle a los dos

Detuvo su vista en un tema en específico

*Afrodisiacos*

Decía el tema en cuestión, movió la vista hacia el frente de esta palabra, buscado la página de su ubicación en el libro

548

Empezó a buscarla, dio rápidamente con ella, en la página se veía de encabezado en letras grandes y mayúsculas la palabra "AFRODISIACOS"

Y debajo de esta la palabra "definición" con un pequeño párrafo debajo de ella, empezó a leerlo en voz baja

"Un afrodisíaco es cualquier sustancia que en teoría aumenta el apetito sexual. Su nombre es una referencia a Afrodita, la diosa griega del amor, que surgió de la espuma del mar cuando el dios Cronos mató y castró a su padre, arrojando sus genitales al océano.  
>Algunos afrodisíacos suelen funcionar estimulando algunos sentidos (vista, tacto, olfato y oído) y otros se toman en forma de comida, bebidas, bebidas alcohólicas, "filtros amorosos", drogas, o preparados medicinales. Ya en el Kama Sutra, texto amoroso hindú, se indican muchas maneras para que el hombre incremente su vigor sexual con alimentos tales como la leche y la miel, que siempre han sido reconocidos como fuente de energía."<p>

Debajo de ese diminuto párrafo venia lo que era un subtitulo "diferentes tipos de afrodisiacos y sus definiciones"

Los leyó un poco cada uno, hasta que llego a uno en especifico, su ubicación era el siguiente país al que irían al día siguiente ella y Soul…Japón

Comenzó a leerlo en voz baja

"Anís estrellado: Se trata de una especie asiática de frutos castaño - grisáceo del arbusto "illicium verum", se seca en forma de estrella de ocho puntas y tiene un sabor parecido al regaliz. Debe usarse en cantidades moderadas, tanto en bebidas como en comidas. "

Al terminar de léelo se quedo pensado… viendo al infinito a través de su ventana, observando como el sol se empezaba a ocultar con la cara de cansancio e intentando no quedarse dormido en el proceso

*Soul*

Esa palabra, ese nombre, esa persona, invadió sus pensamientos, se sonrojo al pensar en él, miro el libro y luego una foto de él y ella en su buro junto a su cama, y de vuelta al libor, mas exactamente la palabra con mayúsculas, como titulo…

La idea del proyecto la tubo concreta, volvió al índice y encerró con tres colores el tema, volvió a la pagina donde leyó el afrodisiaco, lo anoto en un papel y se lo guardo en la bolsa de su saco, cerrando el libor en el proceso, se levanto y camino a la salida de su pieza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡Soul ayúdame a hacer la cena! – grito al salir de su cuarto

El proyecto ya estaba elegido…

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

**"día uno – faltan 6 días para entregar en proyecto de Stein"**

- ¿por donde empezamos? – pregunto Soul viendo a su técnico parada a unos metros de él mirando a todos lados, tenia una mano en uno de sus botones del saco, y la otra en una de sus dos bolsas del mismo, "pareciera que aprieta algo"- pensó

- mmm- se lo pensó, no podía ver a los a ojos a su compañero mientras pensaba en lo que haría después, tal vez en la noche, tal vez al día siguiente, a saber, todo dependía si encontraba ese día el afrodisiaco, o al día siguiente, y de su valor de tomarlo, o dárselo a él, se sonrojo al pensar lo que pasaría si se lo daba a Soul

Las imágenes de una situación donde ella ponía el afrodisiaco en su comida o bebida y el se lo tomaba o comía, para luego comenzar a excitarse y al final mirarla con deseo y lujuria, luego para acorralarla en algún lugar y comenzar a besarla y a toquetearla la ponían nerviosa pero sobre todo excitada

¿Quién necesita un afrodisiaco con la mentalidad de Maka en ese momento?

- ¿aja? – dijo Soul para llamar la atención de su técnico, ya que la noto distraída y distante

- ¡a, sí!... pues... Hay que ¿preguntar? – dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, Soul suspiro y asintió un tanto exasperado, Maka rio con nervios y lo siguió, ya que había empezado a caminar

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al lugar donde decía que el semi-kinshin se aparecía con mas frecuencia, observaron el lugar y lo vieron desolado, hasta que una mujer paso por allí y Soul camino a ella

- Disculpe… ¿sabe algo del semi-kinshin que anda rondando por aquí? – pregunto y la mujer lo miro de arriba abajo, asinto y sonrió

Era joven, mas o menos la edad de Blair tendría, vestía un vestido no mas arriba de las rodillas rosa pálido, zapatillas del mismo color y de cabellos negros, tez pálida y miraba a Soul con cierta picardía

Maka frunció el entre cejo ¿Qué hacia esa mirando a su arma con coqueteo? Se acerco con pasos pesados a oír la charla

- Dicen que es horrible, que te mata sin piedad y se come tu alma – decía la mujer con voz fingida de sufrimiento nunca lo eh visto pero al parecer aparece alrededor de las siete de la noche se acerco con cautela a Soul mientras Maka miraba su reloj de mano

Las 4: 38 pm, bufo y miro a Soul, aun era muy temprano

La mujer tomo el hombro de Soul

- ¿si aparece me protegerías? – dijo con lagrimas fingidas, Soul la miro sin expresión alguna, y Maka gruño de ira, se acerco y tomo la mano de Soul

- vámonos, aun es temprano – le dijo y sonrió al ver como Soul centraba su atención en ella, la mujer frunció el ceño y fulmino con la mirada a Maka

- vale – se giro, dando la media vuelta y dejando a la mujer hablando sola

Caminaron varias cuadras de la mano, Soul se sentía extraño, desde el día de ayer Maka estaba rara, primero lo de sus miradas cargadas de deseo y lujuria, luego sus atenciones en la cena, y ahora lo tomaba de la mano, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- oye Maka – dijo para llamar su atención Maka se detuvo de improviso, mirando una tienda, un frasco dentro de ella el cual decía * Anís estrellado* sonrió al encontrar al primer día lo que buscaba, bueno, una de las dos cosas pero si la mas importante

Soltó la mano e Soul y como si estuviera hipnotizada camino al lugar – adelántate, te alcanzo enseguida – dijo antes de entrar en el lugar y desaparecer por las puertas

Soul se quedo mirando el local, le resto importancia al ve un estante lleno de libros, pensó que seria un librería donde tuvieran un libro que ella quisiese desde hace tiempo

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a camino al hotel

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

- ¡ATACA! – grito Soul en forma de arma mientras era sostenido por Maka, esta apretó su agarre en el mango de la guadaña y corrió hacia el semi-kinshin, con un grito de pelea, alzo a Soul por enzima de su cabeza y lo bajo en un rápido movimiento partiendo en dos al semi-kinshin

Callo al suelo de pie y sonrió al soltar a Soul y al verlo como volvía a su forma humana y engullía el alma roja frente a el, con un hilo de baba en la comisura de su labio

Sonrió y se giro después de saborear el alma, hacia Maka

- ¿nos vamos? – consulto al dirigirse hacia su técnico

- claro – y los dos se encaminaron al hotel, mientras Maka pensaba como darle el afrodisiaco a su compañero

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, esta tenía dos camas individuales en cada extremo, un pequeño sillón para dos, una ventana grande, un baño y una mesita con bocadillos y una jarra con varios vasos para tomas agua, el líquido que esta contenía, y un jarrón con flores, para dar decoración a la habitación de hotel

Soul nada mas llegar se tiro a la cama junto a la ventana, cansado, bueno, ni tanto ya que no fue difícil acabar con aquel semi-kinshin, se quito la chaqueta y la aventó lejos, Maka ignoro aquello y se encamino a tomar dos vasos de la pequeña mesa, y sentarse en el sillón para preparar su plan del proyecto

"no mas de dos charros del gotero llenos" dijo aquel hombre de la tienda

Frunció el entre cejo al recordar a ese hombre

Después de dejar a Soul en la calle y entrar al establecimiento miro el lugar y al hombre en la estantería mirándola intensamente

- ¿se te ofrece algo? – dijo y se acerco a ella

- si busco Anís estrellado – respondió y vio como el hombre la miraba con picardía de arriba abajo

- no se lo puedo vender a menores… pero puedo…-

- soy estudiante del Shibusen – saco su credencial y lo interrumpió, se imagino lo que diría y lo miro con odio – es esencial encontrarlo ya que al parecer un criminal que buscamos lo usa en sus victimas antes de engullir sus almas – el hombre la miro con enojo y Maka se sonrió internamente, menuda escusa se invento en menos de dos segundos

- yo no le eh vendido eso a n…-

- no estoy diciendo eso… solo quiero saber si lo tiene y cuanto cuesta – respondió interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez, este asintió y se giro a tomar en frasco que contenía el afrodisiaco, se lo mostro y le dio el precio, Maka lo observo, recordando la foto del libro y comparándola con el que tenia enfrente, sonrió al saber que si era ese, lo tomo y pago, antes de salir el hombre la detuvo

- si lo usas – Maka frunció el seño – o la usa alguien mas – corrigió al ver la irada de odio de Maka en el – no tomes mas de dos chorros llenos del gotero, si se toma mas tardara mas en quitarse s efecto y la estimulación será casi inmediata – termino y Maka asintió y salió del lugar

Miro a Soul y noto que tenia los ojos cerrados, aprecia dormido, se apresuro a tomar la Jarra de agua y servir en los dos vasos, saco de su saco el frasco con el afrodisiaco y hecho dos goteros llenos, lo removió en la transparencia del agua, se acerco a Soul y lo movió un poco, este gruño como respuesta y ella sonrió con malicia

- ¿quieres agua? – consulto, Soul abrió los ojos y la miro, se incorporo en su lugar y tomo el vaso que ella le ofrecía

- gracias – susurro y comenzó a beber del liquido, Maka lo observo sin tomar su vaso, lo que desconcertó a Soul, después de varios tragos y casi acabarse el vaso hablo - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto con una ceja alzada

- nada – respondió y tomo su vaso de un solo trago – tomare una ducha ¿vale? – dijo y se encamino al baño, no tomo nada de ropa, lo que le pareció extraño a Soul, soltó una toalla y entro al baño, mirándolo de reojo, este se encogió de hombros y termino de tomar su vaso de agua, lo dejo en el suelo y se acostó de nuevo

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y escucho la ducha abrirse y sintió como un calor le recorría el cuerpo, se levanto de improviso, miro cierta parte de él, la cual empezaba a despertar por razones desconocidas para él, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿pero que…? – dijo en voz baja, escucho un tarareo de una voz melodiosa proveniente del baño, miro la puerta por un largo rato, sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte el calor en su cuerpo

Se levanto y camino a ella, preguntándose si tenía o no razón en su hipótesis, empujo levemente la puerta y esta, para su sorpresa se abrió

Tenía razón… la puerta esta abierta y sin seguro

Trago sonoramente, sintiendo un dolor en sus pantalones, la abrió un poco mas y otra sorpresa se llevo en lo que va la noche, Maka no había puesto la cortina de baño

Casi el da un derrame nasal

Estaba d espaldas a la puerta, desnuda, con el agua de la regadera recorriendo su cuerpo, sus poco pronunciadas curvas, esta se acariciaba con el jabón, todo el cuerpo, pudo jurar que hasta estaba jugando con sus pechos, trago grueso, y sintió una punzada mayor en su entrepierna

*mierda, es muy sexy* pensó comiéndosela con la mirada, sus piernas, sus cadera, ¡por Dios! Su trasero, su espalda, todo de ella era sexy

Si querer miro la habitación, y para su sorpresa – la tercera de la noche – se topo con una anomalía, un frasco en el lavabo, ajeno a al habitación, de color negro y con un liquido dentro

"afrodisiaco" decía en la etiqueta de este, y debajo de esa palabra decía "Anís estrellado"

Frunció el entre cejo

¿Maka me dio un afrodisiaco? – se pregunto en sus pensamientos, entonces su vista se volvió al cuerpo de la chica que es su técnico. Esta vez esta estaba de lado, frente a la regadera, mostrándole su perfil, con los ojos cerrados y acariciando levemente sus pezones

Y un nuevo derrame nasal quiso salir de él

- Soul – gimió mientras bajaba una mano a su entrepierna, Soul por su parte se quedo asombrado ¿acaso… ella tenia fantasías con él?

Pero olvido eso al verla tocarse y se excito mas, se giro y cerró la puerta del baño con cautela, recargándose en esta

- Mierda – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero la imagen de Maka en la ducha aparecía, los abrió rápido y tomo un cojín de la cama, se levanto y le toco la puerta

- voy a salir – dijo con voz ronca y no espero respuesta, se fue del lugar

Maka se detuvo y cerró la ducha, tomo la toalla y salió lo más rápido que puedo del baño

- Espera s… - pero ya no había nadie en el lugar, suspiro y se sentó en la cama

Sabia que Soul la vio, y lo que quería era provocarlo, pero solo logro que hullera, se tumbo en la cama, y cerro los ojos

Esperaría a que volviera

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Reprimió un gemido para que nadie lo escuchara, se encontraba en el baño de la zona de piscina, en el último del lugar, corrió hasta allí, esperando que nadie lo viera, tenia que quitarse eso que sentía

Al entrar al cubículo se bajo la cremallera, liberando su gran erección, la cual palpitaba

Bajo la tapa de la taza de baño y se sentó el ella tomando su miembro con una mano y empezar a moverla

Ver a Maka en la ducha, mas el afrodisiaco que esta le dio, era mucho para él

Comenzó a moverla mas rápido, reprimiendo gemidos en gruñidos de excitación, la imagen de Maka no desaparecía de su mente, y esto lo excitaba demasiado

- ¡por Dios… M-Maka! – dijo en un susurro impregnado de deseo, podía haber entrado al baño y tirársela allí mismo, peor no quiso, si lo considero, pero no quiso hacerlo, primero esperaría a que su cuerpo se tranquilizara, a que los efectos del afrodisiaco pasaran, y luego hablaría claro con ella, si, ese era su plan

Sintió como su miembro palpitaba y se endurecía mas que antes, sabía lo que venia…. Un orgasmo, eyaculación, se aba a venir en sus manos

Dio un último gruñido, pronunciado, más largo que los anteriores, y suspiro jadeante, se relajo en el asiento improvisado que se había hecho con la taza de baño

- Maldita Maka – dijo con una sonrisa - Me las pagara – y soltó una carcajada, se quedaría un rato mas a que todo pasara, a que los efectos pasaran

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Recogió sus cosas aun en toalla, las coloco en el sillón y tomo en sus manos el frasco, ¿Cuándo llegaría? Se pregunto

Miro el frasco negro, por varios segundos, y se mordió el labio inferior ¿hacerlo o no hacerlo?

Miro toda la habitación, y de nuevo el frasco, luego su mirada se clavo en la puerta… levaba ya media hora esperándolo, y ¿si los efectos aun no pasaban?... negó con la cabeza ¿Qué tanto podría durar?

Miro de nuevo el frasco y suspiro, rápidamente lo abrió y con el gotero absorbió del liquido, lo levanto y se lo llevo a al boca, tomándoselo todo y repitiendo la misma acción por segunda vez, lo cerro y lo guardo en su mochila, camino de un lado a otro , no tardo mas de un minuto y sintió como un calos comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo

*mierda… no le pregunte si era lo mismo si se tomaba directo* se dijo a si misma

Estuvo por unos cuantos segundos parada sin hacer nada, hasta que escucho unos pasos en el pasillo

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA! – se decía una y otra vez

¿Ahora que hago? – se pregunto

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Soul, con un cojín en la mano, lo aventó en alguna parte de la habitación y poso su mirada en Maka que ahora se encontraba sentada, con las piernas muy apretadas, como cuando quieres ir al baño y no puedes

Se acerco a ella y la miro un rato, la observo de cabo a rabo, estaba sudando y las pupilas las tenia ligeramente dilatadas

*¿Abra tomando…?* se pregunto

- ¿Por qué? Consulto sin quitar su mirada de encima de ella, aunque estuviera en toalla, no evito que Soul la contemplara atentamente *seguro esta desnuda* pensó

De nuevo la imagen de Maka en la ducha apareció en sus pensamiento, meneo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, se dijo

Maka lo miro con duda, pero eso no evito que se comiera con la mirada

- ¿Por qué, qué? – pregunto, Soul suspiro

- ¿Por qué mierda me diste esa cosa? – dijo y Maka comprendió que Soul sw había dado cuenta

- ¿Qué cos-sa? – gimió e intento por todos los medio estar serena, Soul la miro con dida y sonrio al cabo de unos segundos…. Su venganza empezaba ya

- la tomaste – afirmo, Maka se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza

- n…no – susurro

- esta desnuda – dijo y su sonrisa se ensancho - excitada y quieres que te cojan - sin descaro alguno dijo aquello, Maka se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

- ya dije que no – respondió

- quieres que te toquen – prosiguió Soul – que te la metan… - guardo silencio unos segundos – no, corrijo – se acerco a ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras la tomaba de las caderas y le abría levemente las piernas y la acostaba – quieres que YO te toque, te bese – lamio su cuello y ella soltó un gemido - te acaricie… - se levanto y la miro a los ojos – que te coja – Maka enrojeció al darse cuenta de la situación

*mierda, tiene razón* se dijo a si misma en sus pensamientos, el sonrió mas al ver su reacción

*así que sí la tomo* pensó, la levanto y se acomodo a cuatro patas sobre ella

*¿Por qué no acepte la habitación de cama matrimonial?*se pregunto el peli blanco con decepción

Se agacho y beso el cuello de Maka, al tiempo que acariciaba su pierna izquierda, suave como un durazno, mordió un poco su cuello dejando marcas rojizas en el, y escuchando los gemidos y suspiros de esta *esto es mejor que el jazz* pensó, ya que sus gemidos eran música para él

La levanto un poco, colocando su mano en su trasero y estrujándolo, Maka se estremeció y gimo más fuerte

- ah… S-Soul – gimió – r-ra…rápido – pidió con los ojos cerrados acariciando el cabello de Soul al sentir como abría la toalla y chupaba su pezón derecho

Soul abrió los ojos y se separo de ella, la vio respirando dificultosamente, y sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, quito su mano de su trasero y acaricio su pezón izquierdo

- ¿rápido qué? – dijo serio, pero esto Maka no lo noto

- mmmm~… me… métela – susurro entre gemidos y Soul frunció en ceño

- ¿Qué sientes? – pregunto aun acariciando su pezón pero esta vez su mano izquierda se dirigió a su pezón derecho y lo estrujo con fuerza

Maka volvió a gemir – m… me gus-gusta – respondió

- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a acariciarlos y paseo su lengua por su pecho izquierdo - ¿Por qué estas excitada? – pregunto y succiono con su boca parte de su pecho, esta soltó un gemido de afirmación - ¿Por qué tomaste el afrodisiaco o porque soy yo quien te toca? – sin notarlo su voz salió temblorosa y con un deje de tristeza y preocupación en ella, Maka abrió los ojos, se encontró con que Soul ya no hacia nada, ningún movimiento y ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo

- Soul – susurro eh intento incorporarse, pero Soul la empujo de los hombros, haciéndola gemir, pero de dolor al sentir la presión que este ejercía en su cuerpo

- responde – ordeno con la voz cargada de ira, y decepción, no dijo nada, se dedico a mirar un punto incierto de la camisa de Soul, reaccionando hasta que sintió un liquido en sus mejillas

Lagrimas…. Y no eran de ella

Soul estaba llorando

*¿Yo lo hice llorar?* se pregunto

*quien mas* respondió su conciencia

- responde – dijo en un sollozo aminorando su presión en el cuerpo de la chica

Pasaron varios minutos, nadie dijo nada, con eso, hasta a Maka se le paso el efecto del afrodisiaco, solo podía pensar en que estaba debajo de Soul, desnuda y este llorado

- ¿sientes… algo por mi? – pregunto Soul

*acéptalo niño, ella solo quiere tu polla y nada mas… no te quiere~* se burlo el diablillo de él, Soul no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, porque cavia la posibilidad de que fuera cierto

- te quiero Soul – respondió Maka, alzo una mano hasta topar con su nuca y acariciar su cabello, su oreja, su cuello, su mandíbula, su mejilla y limpiar sus mejillas de las lágrimas – te quiero mucho – dijo con ternura

Soul no hizo nada, no se movió, no hablo, no tubo ninguna reacción ante las palabras de la rubia y el tacto de esta - ¿Cómo un técnico a su arma? Como amigos? O… ¿Cómo algo mas? – hizo una serie de preguntas Maka sonrió

- como técnico a su arma te aprecio, como amigos te quiero y… como algo mas… - se sonrojo, Soul tomo esto como un " no me interesas en ese ámbito" al oír su silesio, se levanto y se sentó al pie de la cama, puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, rompió en llanto

*le lo dije~* dijo el diablillo riendo a carcajadas

- Soul… - susurro Maka tomando la toalla y tapándose un poco - … - guardo silencio y se sentó junto a Soul, el la orilla de la cama, sobre sus rodillas, tomo con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo de él – no me dejaste terminar – dijo eh intento acercarse a él, pero Soul se alejo y se levanto

- ¿Qué? – Grito - ¿quieres restregarme en la cara que solo deseas acostarte conmigo y luego seguir siendo amigos? Ja – rio con ironía – o ¿quieres decirme que no me quieres y solo quieres sexo desenfrenado esta noche conmigo? - dijo con ira aun llorando, Maka se levanto y lo miro a los ojos, tomo su mano y la posiciono en medio de sus pechos, debajo de su clavícula y un poco inclinada a su izquierda de ella

- no se porque piensas eso – dijo seria – pero yo te quiero como nunca eh querido a alguien mas – sonrió - ¿lo sientes? ¿Sientes el latir apresurado de mi corazón cuando tu estas cera? – Soul pare de llorar y miro su mano sostenida por Maka en su pecho – eso pasa cando la persona que amas mas que a nada esta cera y te toca, te acaricia y te besa – sonrió y ladeo la cabeza – aunque tu aun no me besas – Soul elevo la mirada y la vio a los ojos, Maka soltó su mano y levanto ambas al rostro de Soul, comenzó a limpiar sus mejillas, quitando los restos de las lagrimas y acariciándolo sutilmente, dejo una mano en su mejilla derecha y la otra da paseo por su rostro, su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, su mandíbula, y al final… sus labios, los acaricio y se mordió el suyo propio al desear tocarlos, Soul sonrió

- a eso iba – susurro y corto la distancia entre ambos, abrazándola por la cintura y elevándola un poco, Maka paso sus manos por encima de sus hombros, de él, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera blanca, ante esto Soul elevo una mano acariciando de paso s espalda desnuda, ya que al levantar las manos la toalla se le callo, haciendo estremecerla y posicionándola en su nuca, profundizando el contacto, sutilmente metió la lengua el la boca de ella, y la inspecciono, la saboreo, y debe admitir que sabia exquisita

Comenzó a jugar con la lengua de ella, escuchando leves gemidos provenientes de ella, ahogándolos por sus besos, la empujo hasta caer el la cama, Maka abrió las piernas y Soul se posiciono entre ellas, elevándolas para que estuviesen cómodos los dos

Mierda, que estaba excitado, con la chica mas sexy del mundo debajo de él y… ¡por Shinigami! ¡Desnuda!

Acaricio su pierna izquierda, desde la cadera hasta la rodilla de esta, comenzando a elevarla y a mitad de su musculo inferior hizo una pausa haciendo leves círculos, y después empezando el recorrido de regreso

Paso de sus labios a su cuello, dejando un hijo de baba por su mandíbula, lamiendo y succionando, dejando mas mascas rojizas en él *es mía* pensó Soul al momento de morderla levemente

-S-Soul – susurro, este la ignoro – Soul – repitió y Soul mosqueado se levanto y la miro

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto y ella sonrió, estiro la mano para jalar su mochila, Soul al ver que no la alcanzaba acaricio el inicio de sus pechos y paso a su hombro, acariciando suavemente su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, y hacer círculos en ella, y besar los labios de Maka para alcanzar la mochila de su meister, se separo de ella y sonrió

- aquí tienes my lady – susurro rosando sus labios

- gracias – le sonrió y acaricio el labio inferior de Soul con su lengua, este sonrió y soltó un gruñido de placer

Giro el rostro y abrió un cierre de la mochila, sacando el frasco negro y agitándolo

- ¿quieres? – le pregunto con una sonrisa picara

- ¿acaso ya se te fueron las ganas? – consulto Soul con una ceja alzada

- cuando comenzaste a llorar olvide que lo temo – hizo un mohín de niño pequeño y Soul se sonrojo, agradeciendo que estaba obscuro

- vale – se sentó y Maka lo imito, abriendo el frasco, escurrió el gotero no dejando nada de el afrodisiaco en este y sonrió, Soul la contemplo, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, Maka sonrió y empino el frasco para tomas del liquido, mientras el peli blanco abría los ojos como platos

- Maka, no creo que eso este bi…- pero fue interrumpido, siendo callado por los labios de ella, le estaba pasando el afrodisiaco a través de un beso, sonrió y acepto gustoso el liquido, se besaron con pasión por un largo rato, al cabo de unos minutos Soul se separo de ella

- mi turno – dijo y le quito el frasco a Maka, sintiendo como este empezaba a hacer efecto en su organismo, bebió varios tragos sin pasárselos, y tomo a su acompañante de la nuca, uniéndolos en un beso brusco, pasándole el liquido, que desde el primer momento que lo recibió de los labios de ella le fascino, se separaron jadeantes, Maka bajo la mirada y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, ansiosa y excitada

Soul sonrió y la ayudo, la aventó lejos, se levanto un poco, y bajo sus pantalones, dejándolos al pie de la cama individual, sentándose de nuevo y acaricio la pierna izquierda de Maka, de nuevo la elevo y la sentó en sus piernas, ella rio y enrédelo sus dedos en el cabello del albino

- por Dios Maka… estoy muy excitado – recorrió su figura con las manos – quiero hacértelo ahora mismo. Susurro y mordió uno de sus pezones, Maka gimió y acaricio su cabello de nuevo

- ah… Soul…ta-tambien yo – susurro acariciando esta vez su espalda Soul hizo lo mismo con ella, hasta llegar a su trasero y estrujarlo de nuevo

- me vuelves loco – murmuro con voz cargada de lujuria y deseo, Maka grito al sentir su mano en su entrepierna e introducir un dedo

Soul sonrió al ver su reacción

- Recárgate en tus rodillas – ordeno y Maka asintió, se elevo un poco y esto le dio mas facilidad a Soul, quito su mano del trasero que Maka y lo llevo a uno de sus pechos, moviéndolo de lado a otro sus dedos, estrujando su pezón, Maka sonrió y soltó un gemido impregnado del nombre del chico, provocando que su ego se engrandeciera

Saco su dedo y lo paso por sus labios, haciéndola estremecer, se detuvo cuando hubo encontrado a un botón, que bien sabia, por comentarios de Black Star, era donde le provocaba mas placer, esta gimióah.. y agito mas su respiración

- ah…S…Soul…mas…mas – murmuro con deseo contenido, moviendo sus caderas para hacer mas fricción, Soul sonrió con autosuficiencia

- ¿te gusta? – susurro antes de atrapar con sus labios su pezón solo

- me-me encanta… S-Soul – respondió entre gemidos

- ¿eres mía? – murmuro en son de pregunta

- so-soy tu…tuya – afirmo, Soul aparto sus manos del cuerpo de su meister, esto la desconcertó y lo miro, el solo se limito a sonreír

- pasemos a lo mejor – dijo mientras elevaba las caderas un poco y se sacaba sus bóxer

- aun no – bajo de la cama, y termino quitándoselos ella, miro con asombro el gran miembro de Soul, este sonrió al ver su expresión, con una de sus finas y delgadas manos tomo su erección ante la mirada sombrada del su arma

- te gustara – afirmo rosando su mejilla con el miembro de él

- ya lo creo – respondió poniendo una mano en la cabeza de ella, esta sonrió por enésima vez en la noche antes de lamer del inicio la final, haciendo círculos en la punta de este, y provocando que el albino echara atrás la cabeza, a causa del placer que esta le daba

Lentamente lo fue introduciendo en su boca, pasando su lengua en él, sintiendo como este palpitaba

- ¡oh! Por Shinigami Maka – gimió el menor de los Evans, ella sonrió internamente, inconscientemente Soul puso sus dos manos en la cabeza rubia de ella, haciendo mas profundo el contacto

Subía y bajaba, bajaba y subía, así iba consecutivamente Maka, saboreando la excitación de él, sin fijarse o darse cuenta, llevo una de sus manos a su intimidad y comenzó a jugar con ella, excitándose mas, y sintiendo que si seguía se vendrá en el suelo

Soul por su parte sentía lo mismo, si Maka no se detenía se vendría en su boca

- mi-mierda Maka – la miro y se excito mas al ver lo que estaba haciendo, ¡se estaba masturbando mientras lo masturbaba a é! sonrió – si-si no te… te detienes… - gruño – me…. Me vendré en tu boca –

Maka saco su miembro de la boca, comenzó a lamerlo – no me… no me im-importa – gimió y volvió a meterlo en su boca, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos en su clítoris

Sin previo aviso se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Soul gruño y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas y el tiempo se detenía. Tubo que poner una mano detrás de él para no caer en la cama y seguir en su posición

Por su parte Maka trago todo el semen de Soul, sintiendo como sus rodillas se debilitaban, y caía al suelo, sosteniéndose con su mano derecha en la pierna de Soul

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Soul acaricio su mano y llamo su atención

- ¿ahora si va lo mejor? – consulto con picardía y jalándola para levantarla, ella sonrió

- si – asintió y con dificultad se levanto, Soul hizo un ademan para que se sentara de nuevo en sus piernas, ella subió primero una pierna, mirándolo con sensualidad, Soul sonrió

- grr – ronroneó tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciando uno de sus pechos – que sensual – Maka subió la otra pierna, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Soul, le sonrió y beso sus labios

- no mas que tu – beso su cuello y acaricio su torso, Soul paso sus manos detrás de ella, y acaricio con sutileza su espalda imitando a su técnico

Maka se elevo un poco dando la señal clara de que la penetrara, él sonrió y toco su intimidad

- Estas muy mojada – sonrió al escuchar el gemido sonoro que soltó ella, al acariciar su clítoris y presionar su pezón al mismo tiempo

Movió las caderas con impaciencia, tomo Soul su miembro y rozo con ya vagina de ella

- Te dolerá – dijo y la miro a los ojos, ella sonrió y miro los ojos de él, rojo verde, los dos llenos de deseo, lujuria y amor, oscurecidos por esos sentimientos

- si es contigo no me importa – acaricio su mejilla y subió la mano hasta llegar su frente, sintiéndola húmeda al igual que sus cabellos, de sudor, por lo que estaban haciendo, miro le frasco, aun lado de Soul y lo tomo, volvió a destaparlo y tiro un poco del liquido en sus mejillas de él, las lamio – no me importa si me lo hacer tan salvaje que hasta rompes la cama – dijo y los dos rieron

Ahora Soul tenía el frasco, lleno el gotero y lleno de gotas los pechos de Maka y el cuello. Comenzó a lamer estas partes lentamente, mientras cerraba el frasco y lo aventaba lejos, claro con cuidado de no romperlo

- Entonces te lo hare salvaje Makita~ - canturreo moviendo un poco su miembro en la entrada de la chica, haciéndola gemir

Sin previo aviso la penetro, Maka chillo de dolor, era horrible, insoportable e incomodo, pero eso paso lentamente, mas al sentir como Soul se empezaba a mover lentamente

- Lo siento amor – susurro Soul en su oído, escuchando los gemidos de esta y sintiendo sus pechos en su torso, haciendo contacto – pero tienes que moverte tú en esta posición – dijo Soul y ella asintió, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, primero lento, y luego fue aumentado la velocidad, Soul tomo uno de sus pechos, lo apretó y luego lo mordió, haciendo que ella parase un momento y jadeara de placer

Sin mas Soul los hizo girar, la empujo hasta llegas al centro de la diminuta cama y exactamente frente a la cabecera, comenzó a embestirla lentamente, sin prisa, contemplándola, debajo de él, viendo como sus pechos se movían al compas de sus embestidas, viendo su cara llena de placer, se sintió el hambre mas feliz del mundo al verla así

La beso con pasión, y el peso se rompía constantemente por sus gemidos y gritos de placer

- Carajo – dijo eres el oído de Maka – eres tan estrecha – susurro antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja

Ella solo soltó un gemido de placer ante su comentario

Maka poda jurar que la cama se movía, no podía contener sus gritos de placer, se sentía en el cielo

Se sentía tan bien

Entrar salir, salir entrar, rápido, salvaje, agresivo, entrar salir…

La secuencia se repetía una y otra vez, los dos sudaban, los dos gemían el nombre del otro, los dos se amaban

Un gemido prolongado y el mas fuerte de todos resonó en la habitación, mientras se unía aun gruñido de placer, los dos habían llegando al orgasmo

El segundo de esa noche para los dos

Lentamente Soul salió de ella y se acoto junto a su persona

- Creo que comprare otro frasco – susurro abrazando a Maka por la cintura…

… continúe….

Bien

Lo siento si lo dejo así

Pero de lo que tengo en mete

Solo es la mitad

Espero lo que sigue **Liz.I'm**, y el resto de ustedes que lo este leyendo

Me voy, tengo prisa, sayonara~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

¡La conti!... ¡disfrútenla!

Advertencia: contenido mucho, así, cañón, (según yo) lemmon

***your daily dose of aphrodisiac***

**Capitulo dos/dos**

La beso con pasión contenida, el beso se rompía constantemente, a causa de los gemidos y jadeos de cada uno

- Mierda – dijo el albino dando unas cuantas envestidas a la chica que yacía debajo de le gimiendo del placer – esto es… genial – dijo en un gruñido al lo que esta solo gimió mas alto, al sentir la profunda estocada que este le dio, lo sentía tan dentro de sí, tan grande tan excitante tan… placentero

- S-Soul… - gimió – la-la… la ti... Tienes enorme – dijo, a lo que este sonrió con autosuficiencia al escuchar los vocablos de su amante, se acerco a su oído y lo lamio con sensualidad, al tiempo que bajaba de tono sus embestidas

- per así te gusta ¿no? - sus palabras se cortaban por gemidos y gruñidos

- sssssi – dijo en un prolongado gemido de placer – no…no te contengas Soul – amplio su sonrisa y asinto levemente

Las envestidas se hicieron mas y mas rápidas, y profundas, más que la primera, o l asegunda, ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho esa noche, lo único que tenían en me te era en disfrutar el momento, el presente

Maka no podía contener sus gritos de júbilo y placer, se lo estaba haciendo de una manera fantástica, sintió un calor enorme y en un grito prolongado dijo el nombre del chico, el sonrió por enésima vez en la noche

¿Cuántas veces ya había dicho su nombre? ¿Cuántas veces ya había tenido un orgasmo?

Al principio Soul los contaba, y en desventaja iba su meister, pero pronto lo rebaso, por la tercera vez de la noche, dejo de contar, y prefirió disfrutar más

Se acerco a su oreja de nuevo - ¿Cuántos mas quieres, Maka? – pregunto en un ronroneo antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja

Bajo de nuevo la velocidad de sus envestidas, hasta que vio como su acompañante dejaba de estar en el cielo, por quien sabe cuánta vez, y comenzó a acelerar de nuevo

Acaricio una pierna de ella y la elevo hasta llevarla a su hombro, beso el musculo inferior, lo lamio y succiono provocando espasmos de placer en ella

- S-Soul… me…me estas volv-volvieldo lo… loca de… de placer – dijo entre gemidos, el mordió y lamio la planta de su pie antes de responder a su "halago"

- de… de eso se trata – gruño – mi amor – dejo su pierna izquierda y se fue a la derecha, repitiendo la mismo que hizo con la otra, ahora las dos piernas de ella estaban en sus hombros, ella gimió por la posición y por sentir una mano de Soul en su clítoris

*por Dios… me vengo* pensó * otra vez* rectifico

Gimió con placer, las embestidas se hicieron mas y mas rápidas, clara muestra de que Soul también estaba llegando a punto de venirse, a punto de llegar al orgasmo enésimo de la noche

Entraba y salía de ella, con rapidez, con ferocísimo, con agresión, con salvajismo… con todo lo que ella jamás pensó hacer en su vida, y menos con él, con su arma, con su amigo su compañero

Pero lo hacían, lo estaban haciendo de una manera inimaginable, con un salvajismo mismo de animales, pero que importaba, lo amaba, la amaba, y esto era el cielo, el mismísimo paraíso

Un gemido prolongado, uno nuevo en la noche, de tantos que ya se habían escuchado en el hotel, porque seguro que los escucharon; resonó en la habitación, mientras se unía a un gruñido del albino, los dos habían llegado al éxtasis

Soul cayó encima de Maka, respirando con dificultad, miro el buro de junto la cama, notando la hora que era

4:56 am

*haciendo el amor se pasa más rápido el tiempo que durmiendo* pensó y sonrió son sorna, levanto la mirada y noto a Maka con los ojos cerrados

- ¿aguantas otro? – pregunto con picardía y esta abrió los ojos

- no – Soul sonrió y le beso la frente, saliendo de su interior y acostándose junto a ella

- creo que… hay que dormir – dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura

Maka lo abrazo por la cintura y acaricio su cicatriz, este se estremeció ante el contacto

- Te engañe Evans – Soul sonrió… la noche de éxtasis aun no terminaba

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

**Día cuatro – faltan tres días para la entrega del proyecto de Stein**

Se encontraban en su departamento, llevaban ya dos días de volver de su misión en Japón donde vivieron una noche de estasis y placer

Al otro día volvieron a la tienda, obligando al hombre a darles cuanto frasco de afrodisiaco tuviera, con la excusa de que ya estaba prohibido… lo obtuvieron, sí, gratis, también, puesto que cuando el hombre vio la cuchilla de Soul se asusto y se los regalo, volvieron felices y alegres de lugar a su departamento, al siguiente día, ósea ayer, informaron a Shinigami de la misión exitosa

Esa tarde se la pasaron encerrados en la habitación de Soul, acabándose un frasco de una caja de 25 de las tres que tenían

En ese momento Maka estaba preparando la cena, de espaldas a Soul que la miraba desde su lugar en la mesa, sonrió y saco un frasco casi vacío de su bolcillo, acordaron que cada frasco, mínimo, debía durares una semana, pero en una semana ya llevaban casi tres

Tomo un trago, sin pasárselo y se acerco a Maka por la espalda, besándola en los labios y compartiéndole del líquido, sonrieron y Maka apago la estufa

- Blair no vendrá hasta mañana – susurro Soul levantándola y sentándola en la orilla del fregadero y bajándole sutilmente las bragas

- ¿Qué pretendes? – murmuro con sensualidad acariciando su torso

- cumplir una fantasía – beso su cuello y sonrió – hacerte el amor en la cocina

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

**Día cinco – faltan dos días para la entrega del proyecto de Stein**

- S-Soul – dijo en un gemido que fue ahogado por un beso del albino, el frasco del día anterior se lo estaban acabando ese día, y se encontraban en la ducha, después de hacer el amor en la cocina un día antes, empezaron una charla de las fantasías para hacer el amor con el otro

Maka dijo que en el baño – o la ducha, era lo mismo – en la sala, y en la enfermería de algún lugar

Soul por su parte, dijo que en una piscina, en el mar, coincidió con Maka en el baño, y por último, durante alguna fiesta, en un rincón escondido, mientras llovía

Maka se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Soul todo lo relacionaba con agua… extraño

El albino dio una última embestida y se corrió dentro de ella a la vez que ella se venía, y caían al suelo mojado

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

**Día seis – mañana es la entrega del proyecto de Stein**

- ¿Dónde ESTAN? – grito Maka con desesperación

- ¿NO ESTAN? – dijo Soul en las mismas condiciones de ella

- ¡NO ESTAN! – afirmo Maka a punto del colapso nervioso

Después de hacer el amor en el baño los dos durmieron en la habitación más cercana, asea la de Maka, olvidándose del cerrar la del albino, donde yacía su preciado afrodisiaco

- hola chicos – dijo Blair animadamente entrando a la habitación y mirándolos con duda al verlos buscar algo con desespero - ¿Qué buscan? – Pregunto, Maka la miro seria, después de detenerse y pararse frente a ella, y Soul detrás de su amante – Maka –

- Blair te preguntare algo y quiero que seas sincera y no mientas ¿vale? – Pregunto y esta asintió, la rubia suspiro - ¿sabes de unas cajas con varios frascos que estaban debajo de la cama de Soul? – consulto mirándola fijamente

La gatita mágica se lo pensó un momento y al final sonrió

- si, los tire porque Soul metió mi cama debajo y me estorbaba – dijo sonriente haciendo que Maka se desmayara y Soul callera al suelo diciendo en un sonoro grito ensordecedor:

- ¡¿POR QUÉ? –

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*.*<p>

**Día final – entrega del proyecto de Stein**

- venga ¿Qué tienen? – consulto Liz al verlos decaídos y con ojeras, Soul y Maka miraban sin mirar el suelo, estaban tomados de las manos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento y/o recuerdo de ayer

* - MATAREMOS A BLAIR -* habían gritado después de que Soul saliera del shock y Maka despertara de su corto desmayo, ya que después de consultarle por su afrodisiaco, Blair desapareció

- hola chicos – saludo animadamente Stein al entrar – de pie, extrañamente – al salón – espero sus proyectos

Maka reacciono y Soul trago grueso

Lo olvidaron

- Maka, Soul, empecemos por ustedes – dijo sonriente Stein, y sabían que esa sonrisa alegre, podría transformarse a una sádica si decían la verdad

*soy hombre/mujer muerto(a)* pensaron al mismo tiempo

Muestra que tienen buena sincronización

Salieron de sus sitios y bajaron las escaleras, sin soltarse las mano, se pararon entre la puerta abierta y Stein, Soul dio la señal y…

Los dos salieron despavoridos des lugar

No querían ser diseccionados sin cumplir sus fantasías sexuales… y tomar por última vez de afrodisiaco, suerte que Maka aun tenía uno más o menos lleno

Soul sonrió – ¿en la sala? – consulto y Maka sonrió por igual – en la sala – afirmo

… **FIN….**

Bueno, esperaba que esto terminara con algo más largo, pero si le metía mas lemmon, pues, se vería muy por igual, espero traerles uno nuevo, con nuevos temas de estos dos

Así que responderé sus reviews vale

**goodxx24**: me alegra que te pasaras, y que te gustara, espero y también te guste esto, a mi no me convence del todo xs

**The Emptiness**: ¿enserió es muy pervert? Eso me hace feliz~, gracias por tu comentario sempai, me alegro que se pasara por aquí ^^

**Kakura Izumi**: me sacaste una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando leí tu review, me la pase con ella todo el día, fui tan feliz , llore de alegría, y si, Soul se la paso de maravilla, pero Maka no se queda atrás kukuku~, sin mas, espero y este final te haya gustado

**yuki-chan**: see~ también quiero a un Soul así *¬*, y si, las definiciones las saque de google, las busque simplemente, y elegí las que más me gustaron, eh iban con mi idea del fic ^^, me alegra que te gustara mi primer lemmon, como era el primero, tenía miedo a sus criticas y todo eso, me daba miedo jeje

**Liz.I'm:** me alegra que te encantara, puesto que es para ti, y espero que este final también te guste vale, y lo hayas disfrutado ^^

**kanako.01**: como tú lo has dicho, una explosión de erotismo, eso quería que fuera, y me alegra que mis ideas se dieran y convencieran a todos aquellos que leyeron mi 1er lemmon , me alegra que te gustara

**Somewho:** ¿Quién no quiere agua? Yo la quiero, peor que Soul-sama me la de ^^, ok nop, jaja, claro que son picaros, espero que esta conti y final te guste

**Anzu Evans:** kiaaaaa, soy tan feliz que te guate, y que les guste a todos, me alegra que mi 1er lemmon fuera muuuuuuuuuy pervert, eso quería, que superara a todos los otros lemmons, puesto que si, ya me había hartado de que no salieran del romanticismo y todo eso, por eso quise hacerlo un poco diferente, porque s lo notaste, también tiene un poco de romanticismo, pero en porciones mínimas ^^, espero te guste este también

**Become one with Makita:** concuerdo contigo, siempre era lo mismo, y si, a Maka lo ponían como la necesitada, la verdad, a Soul no lo hubiese puesto así, si no es por **Liz.I'm** que me pidió que en el one-shot Soul llorara, bueno, dio buenos frutos ^^, espero y la conti te guste vale

**Mary Eruka Evans**: ¡Y LA MAS GRANDE DE TODAS TOMODACHI! Hahaha, nop, pero si una grande pervertida, me gusto que te pasaras, me alegraste el día jaja, bueno, espero y tengas tiempo de leerte este vale, y que te guste

**the-lady-of-darkness-97: **enserió que no me acordaba que tu vestías así ^^0 jeje, lo siento, bueno, ya ven mi parte pervertida, jaja, espero y este les guste también vale

fiuuu, son todos, la verdad esperaba mas reviews, pero bueno, no se pudo, en fin, les agradezco a todos los que se pasaron por aquí, los que dejaron comentarios, los que leyeron en las sombras, los que agregaron a favoritos, los que pusieron los "alerts history" en fin…. Mil gracias a todas, se que no hay chico, pero si hay…

¡Pásame tu numero!

Jaja, no, solo bromeo, en fin, me voy vale

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
